staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Stycznia 2018
TVP 1 HD 05:25 Gwiazdka pod psem (Christmas Shepherd, The) - txt. str. 777 84'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2015); reż.:Terry Ingram; wyk.:Teri Polo, Martin Cummins, Jordyn Olson; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 07:55 Sportowe podsumowanie roku; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Doktor Żywago (Doctor Zhivago) 184'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Włochy (1965); reż.:David Lean; wyk.:Omar Sharif, Julie Christie, Geraldine Chaplin, Rod Steiger, Alec Guinness; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2018); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:20 Natura w Jedynce - Dzika Alaska. Wiosna (Wild Alaska, Spring) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:20 Skoki Narciarskie - PŚ - Turniej Czterech Skoczni. GAPA ( studio ) (PŚ - Turniej Czterech Skoczni. GAPA) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Skoki Narciarskie - PŚ - Turniej Czterech Skoczni. GAPA ( 1 seria ) (PŚ - Turniej Czterech Skoczni. GAPA) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3710; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Korona królów - odc. 1 ; odc.2 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sisi - cz. 1 (Sisi ep. 1 (aka Sissi)) - txt. str. 777 98'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, Austria (2010); reż.:Xaver Schwarzenberger; wyk.:Cristiana Capotondi, Martina Gedeck, Herbert Knaup; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Sisi - cz. 2 (Sisi ep. 2 (aka Sissi)) - txt. str. 777 97'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, Austria (2010); reż.:Xaver Schwarzenberger; wyk.:Cristiana Capotondi, Martina Gedeck, Herbert Knaup; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Rzymu (All Roads Lead to Rome) - txt. str. 777 87'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2015); reż.:Emma Lemhagen; wyk.:Sarah Jessica Parker, Rosie Day, Raoul Bova, Claudia Cardinale; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Step up - Taniec zmysłów (Step up) 98'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Anne Fletscher; wyk.:Channing Tatum, Jeanna Dewan Tatum, Demaine Radcliff, Rachel Griffiths; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Notacje - Halina Frąckowiak. Kocham muzykę; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:50 Król i ja (King and I); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2003); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Dudley Doskonały (Dudley Do Right) 73'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Hugh Wilson; wyk.:Brendan Fraser, Sarah Jessica Parker, Alfred Molina; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Ogniem i mieczem - txt. str. 777 174'; dramat historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Izabella Scorupco, Aleksandr Domogarov, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bohdan Stupka, Andrzej Seweryn, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Wiktor Zborowski, Wojciech Malajkat, Ewa Wiśniewska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Zaproszenie na transmisję Koncertu Noworocznego z Wiednia 2018; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:15 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia 2018; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2424 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Koło fortuny - Wydanie specjalne odc. 101 ed. 3; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Kabaret: Wszystkiego zabawnego; program rozrywkowy; reż.:Marcin Perzyna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Cziłała z Beverly Hills (Beverly Hills Chihuahua) - txt. str. 777 87'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Raja Gosnell; wyk.:Jamie Lee Curtis, Nick Zano, Maury Sterling; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Sylwester Marzeń z Dwójką - Zakopane 2017; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 The Voice Kids - Przesłuchania w ciemno (1) Mazowsze; widowisko muzyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 The Voice Kids - Przesłuchania w ciemno (2) Pomorze; widowisko muzyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Kabaret: Wszystkiego zabawnego - Odc. 3 Dobra wróżba; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Tożsamość (Identity) 86'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:James Mangold; wyk.:John Cusack, Ray Liotta, Rebecca DeMornay, Amanda Peet, Jake Busey; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 203 "Daj żonie palec...!" sezon 10 - AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Lenzerheide - Tour de Ski - 10km techniką klasyczną i 10km technika dowolną na dochodzenie (Puchar Świata: Lenzerheide - Tour de Ski - 10km techniką klasyczną i 10km technika dowolną na dochodzenie) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018); STEREO, 16:9 03:05 Pół żartem, pół serio (Some Like It Hot) - txt. str. 777 116'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1959); reż.:Billy Wilder; wyk.:Tony Curtis, Jack Lemmon, Marylin Monroe, Edward G. Robinson, Billy Gray; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 07:05 Pastorałki pod choinką, pod jemiołą; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Piwko dla niedźwiedzia!; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Polska z Miodkiem - (43) Dąbki, Laski, Maczki, Piaski; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Sandomierz w koronie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 25 Przekąski z wędlin, keks, sylwestrowe smaki; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 11:20 Koncert Stana Borysa cz. I; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Ktoś zawiódł...; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Czerwone Gitary i pół wieku; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 Nigdy nie przestanę; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Widowisko "Nienapisany pamiętnik"; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Ballada o szczęściu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Fair Play Crew 100% - to dopiero początek; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Biała Kubanka; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Koncert Stana Borysa cz. II; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:20 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 25 Przekąski z wędlin, keks, sylwestrowe smaki; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:45 Biała Kubanka; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Sandomierz w koronie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Widowisko "Nienapisany pamiętnik"; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Ballada o szczęściu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Fair Play Crew 100% - to dopiero początek; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 25 Przekąski z wędlin, keks, sylwestrowe smaki; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:10 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Piwko dla niedźwiedzia!; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Koncert Stana Borysa cz. I; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Koncert Stana Borysa cz. II; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 06:05 Polska z Miodkiem - (43) Dąbki, Laski, Maczki, Piaski; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Czerwone Gitary i pół wieku; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Disco Gramy 06:00 Pierwszy lot - film animowany, USA, 2009 06:10 Kacze opowieści: Poszukiwacze zaginionej lampy - film animowany, USA/Francja 07:45 Lilo i Stich 2: Mały feler Sticha - film animowany, USA, 2005 09:25 Hotel Transylwania - film animowany, USA, 2012 11:10 Uniwersytet Potworny - film animowany, USA, 2013 13:40 Dirty dancing - film muzyczny, USA, 1987 15:50 Step Up 2 - film muzyczny, USA, 2008 18:00 Pierwsza miłość 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich special (2) 20:05 Kevin sam w domu - komedia, USA, 1990 22:15 Top Gun - film sensacyjny, USA, 1986 00:50 Patriota - dramat, USA/Niemcy, 2000 04:10 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa TVN 05:50 Mango - Telezakupy 07:30 Azja Express 2 (6/13) 08:50 Młode szpady - film przygodowy, Wielka Brytania/Francja, 2001 10:45 Toy Story III - komedia, USA, 2010 12:30 Przygoda na Antarktydzie - film przygodowy, USA, 2006 14:50 Zaplątani - film animowany, USA, 2010 16:45 Listy do M. - komedia, Polska, 2011 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! (5178) 20:00 Sylwester w Nowym Jorku - komedia, USA, 2011 22:25 Życie bez wstydu 5 (3/12) 23:20 Projekt Lady 2 (4/12) 00:20 Władcy ognia - film przygodowy, USA/Wielka Brytania/Irlandia, 2002 02:15 Co za tydzień 02:45 Ostatnia piosenka - film obyczajowy, USA, 2010 04:45 Nic straconego TV 4 6.00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6.35 Kacper: Szkoła postrachu 7.05 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7.30 Garfield Show 7.50 Garfield: Futrzane opowieści - film anim. 8.50 Garfield: Mały kłopot w wielkich Chinach - film anim. 9.50 Przyjaciel Świętego Mikołaja 2: Świąteczne szczeniaki - film familijny, USA 11.45 Mickey Donald i Goofy: Trzej muszkieterowie - komedia animowana, USA 13.15 Podniebny pościg - film familijny, USA 15.00 Święci i żołnierze - dramat wojenny, USA 16.55 Pakt milczenia - thriller, USA, 2006 19.00 Policjantki i Policjanci 20.00 Lwie serce - thriller, USA, 1990 22.10 Czarny orzeł - film akcji, USA, 1988 0.20 Diamentowe psy - film akcji, Chiny, Kanada, 2007 2.25 Interwencja 2.45 Cafe Futbol 17 4.25 Atleci 4.55 Trans World Sport TV Puls 6.00 To moje życie - telenowela 6.55 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy 7.25 19. Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa (1-4) 10.15 K - 911 - komedia kryminalna USA (1999) 12.35 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Gęsiareczka - baśń filmowa Niemcy (2009) 13.45 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Piękna i książę - baśń filmowa Niemcy (2014) 14.50 Małolaty na obozie - film familijny USA (2007) 16.20 Ace Ventura: Zew natury - komedia USA (1995) 18.05 Goście, goście - komedia Francja (1993) 20.00 Raj dla par - komedia romantyczna USA (2009) 22.00 Agenci bardzo specjalni - komedia kryminalna USA (2004) 0.05 Facet pełen uroku - komedia romantyczna USA/Kanda (2007) 2.05 Zobacz to! TVN 7 05:35 Ukryta prawda (113) 06:45 Mango Telezakupy 08:55 Przeminęło z wiatrem (1/2) - melodramat, USA, 1939 11:05 Przeminęło z wiatrem (2) 13:35 Elf - komedia, USA, 2003 15:40 Megamocny - komedia, USA, 2010 17:45 Lemony Snicket: Seria niefortunnych zdarzeń - komedia, USA/Niemcy, 2004 20:00 Eksplozja - film sensacyjny, USA, 1994 22:35 Kobieta na topie - komedia, USA, 2000 00:20 Szalona odwaga - film sensacyjny, USA, 1996 02:50 Sztuka i fałszerstwo - film dokument 04:00 Druga strona medalu 3 (4/8) 04:30 Druga strona medalu 3 (5/8) 05:00 Druga strona medalu 3 (6/8) 05:25 Koniec programu Puls 2 5:55 Zaczarowany ołówek Odcinek: 35 6:05 Zaczarowany ołówek Odcinek: 36 6:15 Zaczarowany ołówek Odcinek: 37 7:00 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii Odcinek: 79 Sezon: 3 7:35 Baranek Shaun Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 4 7:40 Baranek Shaun Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 4 7:50 Baranek Shaun Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 4 8:00 Baranek Shaun Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 4 8:05 Baranek Shaun Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 4 8:10 Baranek Shaun Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 4 8:35 Umizoomi Odcinek: 201 Sezon: 2 9:00 Noddy Odcinek: 71 9:10 Noddy Odcinek: 72 9:20 Łowcy smoków 10:50 Amerykańska opowieść 12:00 Balto 14:00 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 14:30 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 15:00 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 3 15:30 Gwiazdy lombardu Odcinek: 162 Sezon: 9 16:00 Gwiazdy lombardu Odcinek: 163 Sezon: 9 16:30 Gwiazdy lombardu Odcinek: 164 Sezon: 9 17:00 Gwiazdy lombardu Odcinek: 165 Sezon: 9 17:30 Gwiazdy lombardu Odcinek: 166 Sezon: 9 18:00 Gwiazdy lombardu Odcinek: 167 Sezon: 9 18:30 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 19:00 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 3 19:30 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 3 20:00 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 3 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 320 Sezon: 3 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 321 Sezon: 3 23:00 Wstydliwe choroby Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 0:00 Top Gear Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 12 1:00 Z Nation Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 2:00 Niesamowite! Odcinek: 2 2:30 Niesamowite! Odcinek: 3 3:00 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 11 3:25 No problem! Odcinek: 11 3:50 W blasku fleszy Odcinek: 11 4:15 Biesiada na cztery pory roku Odcinek: 6 4:40 Biesiada na cztery pory roku Odcinek: 7 5:10 Biesiada na cztery pory roku Odcinek: 8 5:35 Biesiada na cztery pory roku Odcinek: 9 TV 6 6:00 V.I.P. Odcinek: 1 7:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 142 8:00 Nieśmiertelny Odcinek: 8 9:00 Co tygryski lubią najbardziej 10:45 Tom i Jerry Show 11:05 Mała Syrenka: Dzieciństwo Ariel 12:45 Kobiety Biblii 14:35 10 w skali Richtera 16:25 Za wszelką cenę 19:00 Syn Różowej Pantery 21:00 Gatunek II 23:00 Zombie SS 0:55 V.I.P. Odcinek: 1 1:55 STOP Drogówka Odcinek: 75 3:00 Top 10 lista przebojów Odcinek: 910 4:00 Disco Polo Life Odcinek: 723 5:00 Disco Polo Life Odcinek: 726 Super Polsat 6:00 Wydarzenia 7:00 Wyluzuj, Scooby-Doo! Odcinek: 24 7:35 Scooby-Doo! Upiór w operze 9:05 Joker Odcinek: 39 10:05 To nie koniec świata! Odcinek: 10 11:00 To nie koniec świata! Odcinek: 11 12:00 Przyjaciółki Odcinek: 74 13:00 Przyjaciółki Odcinek: 75 14:00 Top Chef. Gwiazdy od kuchni Odcinek: 5 15:30 Hell's Kitchen - piekielna kuchnia Odcinek: 27 17:00 Wyspa przetrwania Odcinek: 9 19:00 Joker Odcinek: 40 20:00 Joker Odcinek: 1 21:00 Wieczny student III 23:20 Trafiony typ 1:05 Top Chef. Gwiazdy od kuchni Odcinek: 5 2:30 Hell's Kitchen - piekielna kuchnia Odcinek: 27 4:00 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 94 5:00 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 11 Eska TV 6:00 Zranione uczucia 8:00 Dzień dobry 9:00 Sylwester z Eską TV 20:00 Prognoza pogody 20:05 Sylwester z Eską TV 22:00 ImprESKA 23:00 Prognoza pogody 23:05 ImprESKA 0:00 Polska noc TTV 5:30 Martyna i kobiety świata Odcinek: 7 6:30 Express Sezon: 2017 7:00 DeFacto Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 6 7:30 DeFacto Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 7 8:00 Usterka Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 9 8:30 Nauka jazdy Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 9:00 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 7 9:45 Express Sezon: 2017 10:20 Pół żartem, pół serio 10:50 Pierwszy raz za granicą... Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 11:35 Ostre cięcie Odcinek: 2 12:35 Damy i wieśniaczki. Za granicą Odcinek: 3 13:35 Królowe życia Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 14:15 Druga twarz Odcinek: 2 15:00 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 7 15:45 Express 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Damy i wieśniaczki. PL Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 17:10 Nauka jazdy Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Pierwszy raz za granicą... Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 18:50 Usterka Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 9 19:20 Usterka Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 9 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Damy i wieśniaczki. Za granicą Odcinek: 5 21:00 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 7 21:55 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 7 22:35 Damy i wieśniaczki. PL Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 23:35 Usterka Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 9 0:05 Usterka Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 9 0:35 Kossakowski. Być jak... Odcinek: 6 1:20 Express Sezon: 2017 1:50 DeFacto Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 6 2:20 DeFacto Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 7 2:50 Damy i wieśniaczki. Rosja Odcinek: 7 3:50 Top Service Odcinek: 8 4:30 Mój pierwszy... Odcinek: 5 Polo TV 6:00 To hit! 6:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 7:00 To hit! 7:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 8:00 To hit! 8:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych 9:00 To hit! 9:15 Disco Studio 11:13 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 To hit! 12:10 Dance w Polo tv 13:00 Smaki dnia 13:14 Dance w Polo tv 14:00 Smaki dnia 14:11 Dance w Polo tv 15:05 Disco Mix w Polo TV 16:00 Disco gary, czyli rodzinne pary Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 1 16:51 Disco Mix w Polo TV 17:15 Disco Studio 19:10 Najlepszy Sylwester disco polo 0:57 Disco noc w Polo TV! ATM Rozrywka 6:00 Disco gramy! 7:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 68 7:55 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 69 8:55 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2595 9:35 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 198 10:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 199 10:35 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 98 11:30 Słoiki Odcinek: 48 12:30 Małolaty Odcinek: 21 13:30 Lizzie McGuire Odcinek: 1 14:00 Lizzie McGuire Odcinek: 2 14:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 112 15:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 113 15:30 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 251 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 516 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 517 17:00 Słoiki Odcinek: 48 18:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 262 19:00 Ally McBeal Odcinek: 15 20:00 Ally McBeal Odcinek: 16 21:00 24 godziny Odcinek: 15 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 417 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 418 23:00 24 godziny Odcinek: 16 0:00 Fala zbrodni Odcinek: 4 1:00 Lizzie McGuire Odcinek: 26 1:30 Lizzie McGuire Odcinek: 27 2:00 Słoiki Odcinek: 20 3:00 To nie koniec świata! Odcinek: 19 4:00 Disco gramy! 5:00 Disco gramy! TV Trwam 6:00 "Święta Noc". Zespół Pieśni i Tańca "Śląsk" im. Stanisława Hadyny 7:05 Śladami apostoła Pawła 7:50 Kolory świętości 7:55 Świat w obrazach 8:00 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 8:05 Wystarczy sobą być 9:00 Święty Augustyn 10:00 Msza Święta pod przewodnictwem Ojca Świętego Franciszka 11:35 Procesja dziejów 11:55 Święty na każdy dzień 12:00 Anioł Pański z Ojcem Świętym Franciszkiem 12:20 Jasełka tradycyjne - Cieszyn 2014 14:20 Największy dar 14:50 Koncert prof. Juliana Gembalskiego w Sanktuarium NMP Gwiazdy Nowej Ewangelizacji i Świętego Jana Pawła II 15:40 Nuty nadziei 15:50 Ma się rozumieć 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Koncert życzeń 17:00 Tydzień z Ziemi Świętej 17:20 Święty na każdy dzień 17:30 Okiem kamery 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:30 Przygody Monster Trucków 19:45 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Myśląc Ojczyzna 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia 22:00 Mojżesz - 10 przykazań 22:50 Próba wiary 23:40 Święty na każdy dzień 23:45 Jerash - starożytne miasto Jordanii 0:00 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 0:05 Świat w obrazach 0:10 Informacje dnia 0:30 Okiem kamery 1:00 Anioł Pański z Ojcem Świętym Franciszkiem 1:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 2:25 Święty na każdy dzień 2:30 Przygody Monster Trucków 2:45 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 3:00 Informacje dnia 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 Myśląc Ojczyzna 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 4:20 Informacje dnia 4:40 Msza Święta pod przewodnictwem Ojca Świętego Franciszka Stopklatka TV 6:00 Mikołajek Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 1 6:15 Mikołajek Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 1 6:30 Na planie 7:00 Prywatna historia kina Odcinek: 17 7:25 MiłośćKropka.pl Odcinek: 5 8:35 Umrzesz ze śmiechu - wpadki i wypadki Odcinek: 58 9:00 Miss mokrego podkoszulka 10:10 Ewakuacja Ziemi 11:20 Napad 13:00 Pogromcy duchów II 15:10 W pogoni za szczęściem 17:40 Stalowe magnolie 20:00 Ściągany 21:50 Seksmisja 0:15 Kochankowie 2:40 Panny z Wilka 4:55 Złotopolscy Odcinek: 164 5:35 Złotopolscy Odcinek: 165 Fokus TV 6:00 Redakcja: dział śledczy Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 1 6:55 Wehikuł czasu 7:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 16 7:40 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 17 8:05 Łowcy skarbów Odcinek: 7 8:35 Wehikuł czasu 8:40 Łowcy skarbów Odcinek: 8 9:10 Szef jak szpieg - USA Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 2 10:05 Polowanie na hitlerowskiego U-Boota Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 3 11:00 Kod Jezusa Odcinek: 5 12:00 Nieznane oblicza Chin Odcinek: 10 12:30 Dam radę! Odcinek: 13 13:00 UFO: odtajnione akta Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 1 14:00 Tajemnice najtrudniejszych napraw Odcinek: 6 15:00 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 7 15:30 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 7 16:00 Ratownicy z Matterhornu Odcinek: 5 17:05 Szef jak szpieg - USA Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 18:00 Najniebezpieczniejsze drogi świata Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 1 19:00 Kod Jezusa Odcinek: 6 20:00 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 7 20:30 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 7 21:00 Ratownicy z Matterhornu Odcinek: 6 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 CIA i KGB: walka o Berlin 23:05 Polowania na nazistów Odcinek: 1 0:00 Prognoza pogody 0:10 Brak dowodów Odcinek: 3 1:05 Tomasz Sekielski. Teoria spisku Odcinek: 1 2:00 1000 miejsc w Polsce, które musisz zobaczyć Odcinek: 1 2:35 Skandaliczny magazyn historyczny Odcinek: 5 3:00 Wędkarz na tropie Odcinek: 1 3:35 Wędkarz na tropie Odcinek: 2 4:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 43 4:35 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 44 5:00 Redakcja: dział śledczy Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 1 TVP ABC 04:50 Domisie - odc. 373 Nietypowy bal; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Smerfy - Papa Smerf traci cierpliwość, odc. 249 (Papa Looses His Patience); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Bali - Hura! Idą Święta!, odc. 52 (Yahoo! It's Christmas!); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Andy i prehistoryczne przygody - Madziarozaur i trzcina, odc. 19 (MAGYAROSAURUS & REEDS); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Strażak Sam, seria 8 - Kula grozy, odc. 18 (Snowball of Doom); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Strażak Sam, seria 8 - Światełka, światełka i jeszcze raz światełka, odc. 21 (Floodlights); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Podróże z Aleksandrem i Emilią - Myszki i wynalazca Marconi - Kanada, odc. 33 (Marconi mice); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Tree Fu Tom - Elfiki Ciemności, odc. 57 (Dark Sprites); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Rodzina Rabatków - Pożar, odc. 7 (Refried donuts); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Stacyjkowo - Burza lodowa, odc. 68 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Rodzina Treflików - Kłamstewko, odc. 27; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Super Wings - Sanki na Saharze, odc. 6 (Sahara Sled) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Masza i niedźwiedź - Obraz, odc. 27 (The picture) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Masza i niedźwiedź - Smacznego!, odc. 24 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Reksio - Reksio i drozd, odc. 59; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Domisie - odc. 403 Domisie modnisie; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Mój zwierzyniec - odc. 27 - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Owce w sieci - Drugi brzeg (Owce w sieci); serial animowany kraj prod.Słowacja, Polska (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Czapu Czipu - Skąd tutaj tyle dźwięków?, odc. 21; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Czapu Czipu - Co to tak szumi?, odc. 22; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Olimpiada w Mexico, odc. 9; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Andy i prehistoryczne przygody - Ząb Andruzaurusa, odc. 20 (ANDREWSARCHUS & TOOTH); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Strażak Sam, seria 8 - Niedźwiedź polarny w Pontypandy, odc. 8 (The Pontypandy Polar Bear); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Strażak Sam, seria 8 - Zimno, zimno i jeszcze zimniej, odc. 14 (Ice Cold In Pontypandy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Podróże z Aleksandrem i Emilią - Kinematograf i myszki - Francja, odc. 34 (Cinematic mice); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Tabaluga - Przyjaciel wieloryb, odc. 66 (Whale of a Tale); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2003); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Rodzina Rabatków - Ogródek Stokrotka, odc. 9 (Garden for Damdelion); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Stacyjkowo - Wilson i śnieżyca, odc. 53 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Rodzina Treflików - Kwiat paproci, odc. 37; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Super Wings - Światła, kamera, akcja!, odc. 7 (Lights Camera Action) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Masza i niedźwiedź - Hokus - pokus!, odc. 25 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Masza i niedźwiedź - Uwaga remont!, odc. 26 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Roboty drogowe, odc. 26 (Digging Up The Road); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Świnka Peppa, seria V - Nowy dom, odc. 2 (The new house, ep. 2); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Smerfy - Papa Smerf traci cierpliwość, odc. 249 (Papa Looses His Patience); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Ziarno - Dom na skale; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Mój zwierzyniec - odc. 15 - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Czapu Czipu - Co to tak meczy?, odc. 23; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Czapu Czipu - Co to tak skrobie?, odc. 1; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Domisie - odc. 373 Nietypowy bal; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Nela Mała Reporterka - Odc. 56 Narodziny zielonych żółwików - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Mistrz, odc. 19 (The Champ); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Chory ząb, odc. 1; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Zimowe zawody, odc. 23; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Andy i prehistoryczne przygody - Lodowa kra Mamuta Włochatego, odc. 21 (WOOLLY MAMMOTH & ICE); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Strażak Sam, seria 8 - Lily i wielkie fale, odc. 25 (Lily Lost and Found); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Strażak Sam, seria 8 - Lampiony, odc. 26 (Sky Lanterns); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Podróże z Aleksandrem i Emilią - Detektyw Sherlock Myszka - Anglia, odc. 35 (Sherlock mouse); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Tabaluga - Zakochany Arktos, odc. 67 (Arktos' Last Gasp); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2003); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Rabatków - Wynalazek pana Rabatka, odc. 10 (Papa Brambles invention); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Zimowa mgła, odc. 107 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Treflików - Obcy, odc. 39; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Kłopoty z bańkami, odc. 8 (Bubble Trouble) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - Noworoczny prezent; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Masza i niedźwiedź - Pierwsze spotkanie, odc. 1 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:10 Masza i niedźwiedź - Nie budzić do wiosny!, odc. 2 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:20 Supa Strikas - Gibki Rasta na lodzie, odc. 1 (Dancing Rasta On Ice); serial animowany kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:50 Był sobie człowiek - Czasy Peryklesa 6/26 (Il etait une fois... L'homme / Le sicle de Pericls); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1978); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Smerfy - Wielki sen Papy Smerfa, odc. 248 (Papa's Big Snooze); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Jak to działa - odc. 1 Lodówka - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Moda na rodzinę - odc. 11 - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 08:00 Teledyski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Scena Klasyczna - (14) Bardo 38'; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Mała Moskwa - txt. str. 777 AD 113'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Waldemar Krzystek; wyk.:Lesław Żurek, Svetlana Khodchenkova, Dimitrij Uljanov, Elena Leszczyńska, Andrzej Grabowski, Artem Tkachenko, Jurij Itskov; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia 2018 cz. 1 (Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia 2018 (retransmisja cz. 1)); koncert kraj prod.Austria (2018); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Transmisja 12:00 Alicja (ALICE) 91'; musical kraj prod.Polska, Belgia, Wielka Brytania (1980); reż.:Jacek Bromski, Jerzy Gruza; wyk.:Sophie Barjac, Jean - Pierre Cassel, Paul Nicholas, Susannah York, Dominic Guard; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Tony Bennett & Lady Gaga: Cheek To Cheek Live! (Tony Bennett & Lady Gaga: Cheek To Cheek Live!) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni (Not far from the tree) 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2011); reż.:Alon Alsheich, Eran Yehezkel; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Druciane oprawki; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Niedziela z... Bohdanem Łazuką; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Nietykalni (Intouchables) - txt. str. 777 107'; komediodramat kraj prod.Francja (2011); reż.:Olivier Nakache, Eric Toledano; wyk.:Francois Cluzet, Audrey Fleurot, Omar Sy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Portrety - United Kingdom of Pop cz.2 (United Kingdom of Pop); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2017); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Wstęp do filmu - Cały ten zgiełk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Cały ten zgiełk (All That Jazz) 117'; musical kraj prod.USA (1979); reż.:Bob Fosse; wyk.:Roy Schneider, Jessica Lange, Leland Palmer, Cliff Gorman, Ann Reinking; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:40 Antyfonie odc. 1; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Dziennik filozofa - 1; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Kino nocne - Skandalista Larry Flynt (The People vs. Larry Flynt) 124'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Milos Forman; wyk.:Woody Harrelson, Courtney Love, Edward Norton, Brett Harrelson, Donna Hanover, James Cromwell, Crispin Glover; Dozwolone od lat 18 01:40 Wstęp do filmu - Cały ten zgiełk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Cały ten zgiełk (All That Jazz) 117'; musical kraj prod.USA (1979); reż.:Bob Fosse; wyk.:Roy Schneider, Jessica Lange, Leland Palmer, Cliff Gorman, Ann Reinking; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:00 Antyfonie odc. 1; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Teledyski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Afisz kulturalny - 1 - 3 stycznia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Był taki dzień - 1 stycznia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Wszystkie kolory świata - Nikaragua. (Flavors); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); reż.:Eric Bacos; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Droga od Chrystusa do Konstantyna - odc. 5/6 (The Road from Christ to Constantine); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Parada oszustów - odc. 2/4 - Jaguar 1936; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Kulig; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Złoto dezerterów - txt. str. 777 117'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Bogusław Linda, Wiktor Zborowski, Katarzyna Figura, Piotr Gąsowski, Jan Englert, Piotr Machalica, Leonard Pietraszak, Paweł Delag, Artur Żmijewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Bóg się rodzi. Kolędowanie z Białegostoku; koncert; STEREO 13:30 Mesco dux Baptizatur czyli Książę Mieszko Ochrzczony - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Pawlicki; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:25 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Pomniki historii - Bochnia; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 W Starym Kinie - Piętro wyżej 84'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1937); reż.:Leon Trystan, Leon Trystan; wyk.:Eugeniusz Bodo, Józef Orwid, Helena Grossówna, Ludwik Sempoliński, Anna Żeliska, Feliks Skonieczny, Stanisław Woliński, Feliks Chmurkowski, Julian Krzewiński; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:15 Tajemnice początków Polski - Miasto zatopionych bogów - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Odkryć tajemnicę - 5/6 (Treasures Decoded 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Czas honoru - odc. 57 "Bocian" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Flesz historii - odc. 371; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:25 "Sensacje XX wieku" - Enigma cz. 1 (Enigma cz. 1) - txt. str. 777; widowisko kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Artysta (Artist, The) 96'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Belgia, Francja (2011); reż.:Michel Hazanavicius; wyk.:Jean Dujardin, Berenice Bejo, John Goodman, James Cromwell, Penelope Ann Miller; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Poldark - Wichry losu - odc. 6 (Poldark, ep. 6) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 900 dni (900 Days) 76'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011); reż.:Jessica Gorter; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Ostatnia bitwa Wikingów (LAST BATTLE OF THE VIKINGS, THE) 57'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Bill MacLeod; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Poldark - Wichry losu - odc. 6 (Poldark, ep. 6) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 08:55 10 - lecie kabaretu Paranienormalni /1/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 10 - lecie kabaretu Paranienormalni /2/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Wszystko się uda czyli Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju prezentuje; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Kierunek Kabaret - Nowy Rok, nowi my! /19/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Kabaret: Wszystkiego zabawnego - Odc. 1 Mikołaj; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 KabareTOP /9/ - "Marian i Hela"; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Taka to robota czyli kabaretowy przegląd zawodów - (13) - Sportowiec; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Kabaret POTEM - Wygrzebane z popiołów /3/; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Rolnik szuka żony seria IV - Odc. 13 wydanie specjalne; reality show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Spotkanie z Balladą - PRZEKRĘT - "Inspektorzy" (1); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Spotkanie z Balladą - PRZEKRĘT - "Bigfisz i Ska" (2); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Gdzie ci artyści szaleni, czyli benefis Majewska Korcz (1); koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Gdzie ci artyści szaleni, czyli benefis Majewska Korcz (2); koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Olga Lipińska zaprasza - (30) (świąteczno - sylwestrowy); talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 N jak Neo - Nówka i Przyjaciele: Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju i Ani Mru Mru /1/; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 N jak Neo - Nówka i Przyjaciele: Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju i Ani Mru Mru /2/; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Koło fortuny - Wydanie specjalne odc. 101 ed. 3; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Kabaret: Wszystkiego zabawnego - Odc. 1 Mikołaj; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 KabareTOP /9/ - "Marian i Hela"; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Taka to robota czyli kabaretowy przegląd zawodów - (13) - Sportowiec; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Sylwester z Tygodnikiem Moralnego Niepokoju; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Rozrywka Retro - ŚPIEW BALET PIOSENKA czyli główne zasady dobrego programu artystycznego; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info HD 05:55 Powitanie - Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Minęła 8; STEREO, 16:9 08:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:59 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień. - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Panorama Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:27 O co chodzi; magazyn publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:51 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:00 To jest temat; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 19:20 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:57 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:12 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO; STEREO 21:49 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:24 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 W tyle wizji; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:00 INFO Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 W akcji; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:55 Widziane z Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:10 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 00:30 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 00:58 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 02:47 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 03:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 03:18 Karkonosze - Góry Olbrzymie. Karkonoski Park Narodowy - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Podróże z historią - odc. 46 Słodki smak historii - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 05:20 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 05:25 W tyle wizji; STEREO, 16:9 Metro 6:00 WideoNews Odcinek: 68 6:05 Złote przeboje na dzień dobry Odcinek: 2 7:10 Przygody Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 24 7:20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 25 7:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 41 7:40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 42 7:55 WideoNews Odcinek: 75 8:00 Spożywczaki i bazary Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 1 9:05 Dzika Ameryka Odcinek: 2 10:00 Tajfun na Filipinach 11:00 Rekiny auto-biznesu Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 11:30 Rekiny auto-biznesu Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 12:00 Słodki biznes Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 12:30 Słodki biznes Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 3 13:00 Dżungla złota Odcinek: 7 14:00 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 1 14:55 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 1 15:50 Zaginiony ląd 17:55 Powiedz "tak" 20:00 Jaja w tropikach 22:10 Pod osłoną nieba 1:00 Polscy truckersi Odcinek: 6 2:00 Z naturą na co dzień Odcinek: 2 2:30 Świat Młodych 3:30 Studio Dużego Formatu Odcinek: 23 4:00 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 4:30 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 5:00 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 5:30 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 Zoom TV 6:15 Ups! Arka odpłynęła 7:50 Gang Olsena - paryski plan 9:55 Ostatnia misja gangu Olsena 12:05 Do zobaczenia we wrześniu 14:00 Tornado zagłady 15:50 Hity polskiego kabaretu Odcinek: 30 16:55 Hity polskiego kabaretu Odcinek: 31 17:55 Hity polskiego kabaretu Odcinek: 28 18:55 Hity polskiego kabaretu Odcinek: 6 20:00 Hity polskiego kabaretu Odcinek: 2 21:00 Sąsiad mój wróg Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 22:00 Sąsiad mój wróg Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 23:00 Przesyłka specjalna 1:00 Kryminalne zagadki Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 2:00 Kryminalne zagadki Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 3:05 Ezel Odcinek: 121 Sezon: 1 4:05 Na ziemi obiecanej 4:35 Na ziemi obiecanej 5:05 Ezel Odcinek: 122 Sezon: 1 Nowa TV 6:00 Disco Landia - nutki do pobudki Odcinek: 3 6:30 Disco Landia - nutki do pobudki Odcinek: 7 7:00 24 godziny online.pl Odcinek: 418 7:30 Dzika natura kota 8:40 Nowa TV - koncertowo Odcinek: 4 9:40 Sindbad: Legenda siedmiu mórz 11:30 Zimowy domek 13:20 Prawdziwa historia piłkarskich mistrzostw świata Odcinek: 1 14:25 Łowcy małych domów Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 1 14:55 Łowcy małych domów Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 1 15:30 Słodkie zmartwienia 17:30 Nowa rewia kabaretowa Odcinek: 22 18:30 24 godziny online.pl Odcinek: 419 18:55 Prognoza pogody Odcinek: 1 19:00 Nowa rewia kabaretowa Odcinek: 1 20:00 Gosford Park 22:55 Podryw na głupka 0:50 24 godziny online.pl Odcinek: 419 1:15 Prognoza pogody Odcinek: 1 1:30 Nowa rewia kabaretowa Odcinek: 1 2:25 Sala operacyjna Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 2:55 Redakcja: dział śledczy Odcinek: 32 Sezon: 2 3:50 77 słoni - Indie Odcinek: 1 4:35 77 słoni - Indie Odcinek: 2 5:00 Nowa rewia kabaretowa Odcinek: 1 WP 5:00 Mistrzowie kabaretu Odcinek: 6 6:00 Śmierć pod palmami Odcinek: 2 7:00 Lekarz potrzebny od zaraz Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 7:30 Lekarz potrzebny od zaraz Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 8:00 Kto nami rządzi? Odcinek: 3 8:30 WP Express Odcinek: 12 8:45 WP Express plus Odcinek: 6 9:00 Mistrzowie kabaretu Odcinek: 2 10:00 Kapitan Szablozęby i skarb piratów 12:00 Świąteczna randka 14:00 Zamieszkajmy nad wodą Odcinek: 7 14:30 Zamieszkajmy nad wodą Odcinek: 8 15:00 Jak zarobić na remoncie Odcinek: 1 16:00 Mój dom świeci najjaśniej Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 17:00 Mały dom, duże możliwości Odcinek: 9 18:00 Pokochaj lub sprzedaj - Vancouver Odcinek: 9 19:00 Mój dom świeci najjaśniej Odcinek: 5 20:00 Chłopak pod choinkę 22:00 Mistrzowie kabaretu Odcinek: 8 22:30 Orłoś kontra Odcinek: 7 23:30 Mistrzowie kabaretu Odcinek: 3 0:30 Mistrzowie kabaretu Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 1:30 Mistrzowie kabaretu Odcinek: 3 2:30 Mistrzowie kabaretu Odcinek: 15 3:00 Niszcząca siła natury Odcinek: 4 3:30 Sześć sióstr Odcinek: 33 4:50 Śmierć pod palmami Odcinek: 1 TV Polonia 07:30 Niespotykanie spokojny człowiek - txt. str. 777 56'; film TVP; reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Janusz Kłosiński, Ryszarda Hanin, Marek Frąckowiak, Małgorzata Potocka, Janina Sokołowska, Jerzy Turek, Stanisław Tym, Ludwik Benoit, Hanna Bedryńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:35 Teleranek - odc. 45 Wolontariat - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ziarno - Dom na skale; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Baw się słowami - s. II (63); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Baw się słowami - s. II (64); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Szatan z siódmej klasy - txt. str. 777 102'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk.:Bartosz Fejge, Katarzyna Bator, Wojciech Malajkat, Krzysztof Globisz, Katarzyna Pypno, Tytus Hołdys, Marek Serdiukow, Tomasz Koźlik, Paweł Jakowlew, Łukasz Jaźwiec; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2018), Transmisja 12:20 Kulturalni PL - (384); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1727 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Dziewczyny ze Lwowa - odc. 4* "Sztuka czyszczenia kryształów" - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Oczy w oczy - (71) Piotr Kupicha - Feel; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 60 lat TVP POZNAŃ koncert jubileuszowy (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Koniec świata u Nowaków; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Andrzej Maleszka; wyk.:Elżbieta Zającówna, Wiktor Zborowski, Ewa Błaszczyk, Paweł Burczyk, Andrzej Bryg, Grzegorz Mostowicz - Gierszt, Sat - Okh Supłatowicz, Maria Ciunelis, Mirosław Kropielnicki, Dagmara Pięta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 60 lat TVP POZNAŃ koncert jubileuszowy (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1727 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Baw się słowami - s. II (63); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:30 Dobranocka - Gdzie jest Nowy Rok? - txt. str. 777; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 O mnie się nie martw - s. VI odc. 5/13 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Złoty środek - txt. str. 777 101'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Olaf Lubaszenko; wyk.:Anna Przybylska, Szymon Bobrowski, Cezary Pazura, Edward Linde - Lubaszenko, Robert Gonera, Paweł Wilczak, Tamara Arciuch, Maria Pakulnis, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Edyta Olszówka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Bitwa tenorów na róże (cz. 1); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Bitwa tenorów na róże (cz. 2); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Baw się słowami - s. II (63); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:40 Baw się słowami - s. II (64); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:50 Dobranocka za oceanem - Cała Polska Czyta dzieciom - Czytanie przed spaniem - Księżniczka na ziarnku grochu; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 O mnie się nie martw - s. VI odc. 5/13 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1727 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Złoty środek - txt. str. 777 101'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Olaf Lubaszenko; wyk.:Anna Przybylska, Szymon Bobrowski, Cezary Pazura, Edward Linde - Lubaszenko, Robert Gonera, Paweł Wilczak, Tamara Arciuch, Maria Pakulnis, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Edyta Olszówka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Magazyn z Ameryki - /22/ (Magazyn z Ameryki); magazyn kraj prod.USA (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:10 Wolny Ekran - (74); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 Zakończenie programu TVP HD 05:55 KFPP Opole - Opole 2016 - Grand Prix Publiczności - Złote Opole cz. 1; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (91) Rejs dla zuchwałych - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Makłowicz w podróży. Podróż 48 Hiszpania - "Costa del Sol" (184); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 47 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 48 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 221 "Trzy gracje" sezon 11 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 222 "Ale nam tu dobrze" sezon 11 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 223 "W mieszczańskich okowach" sezon 11 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Brytyjska jagnięcina po polsku - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Ryby z Zalewu Wiślanego - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Cztery wesela i pogrzeb (Four Weddings and a Funeral) - txt. str. 777 112' kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994); reż.:Mike Newell; wyk.:Hugh Grant, Andie MacDowell, Simon Callow, Rowan Atkinson, James Fleet, Kristin Scott Thomas, John Bower, Charlotte Coleman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Pan Wołodyjowski cz. I - txt. str. 777 75'; film historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1968); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Magdalena Zawadzka, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Hanka Bielicka, Barbara Brylska, Irena Karel, Jan Nowicki, Daniel Olbrychski, Marek Perepeczko, Mariusz Dmochowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Pan Wołodyjowski cz. II - txt. str. 777 77'; film historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1968); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Tadeusz Łomnicki, Magdalena Zawadzka, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Jan Nowicki, Daniel Olbrychski, Mariusz Dmochowski, Marek Perepeczko, Irena Karel; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Wymarzony książę (A Prince for Christmas) 83'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2015); reż.:Fred Olen Ray; wyk.:Viva Bianca, Kirk Barker, Aaron O'Connell, Kelly LeBrock; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Ranczo - odc. 40 (seria IV, odc. 1) - Szok poporodowy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 180 "Boskie życie" sezon 8 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 181 "Sprzedane" sezon 8 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:50 Święta na Alasce (Christmas Under Wraps) 82'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2014); reż.:Peter Sullivan; wyk.:Candace Cameron Bure, David O'Donnell, Brian Doyle - Murray; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 The Wall. Wygraj marzenia - /4/; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Ranczo - odc. 45 (seria IV, odc. 6) - Wymiana międzypokoleniowa - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 12/13 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Podróże z historią - odc. 2 Jak zostać husarzem? - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Podróże z historią - odc. 3 Na straży Gdańska - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:35 Jak to działa - odc. 37 Nowe technologie telewizyjne - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Jak to działa - odc. 38 Budowa dróg - txt. str. 777 20'; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Seriale 06:20 Alternatywy 4 - po tamtej stronie kamery; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Jest sprawa - txt. str. 777 84'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Olaf Lubaszenko; wyk.:Joanna Kurowska, Leszek Malinowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Jarosław Gruda, Tomasz Sapryk, Michał Malinowski, Tadeusz Huk, Stefan Friedman, Bohdan Łazuka, Olaf Lubaszenko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 230 - Randka (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 5) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 212 "Coś za coś" sezon 11 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 193 "Strzała Amora" sezon9 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 194 "Chrzestny, chrzestna i chrześniaczek" sezon 9 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Ranczo - odc. 119 (seria X, odc. 2) - Partyzancka dola - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Ranczo - odc. 120 (seria X, odc. 3) - Próba ognia - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 97 (seria VIII odc. 2) - Bieg - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 98 (seria VIII odc. 3) - Święta Rodzina - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Ranczo - odc. 121 (seria X, odc. 4) - Geny nie kłamią - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Ranczo - odc. 122 (seria X, odc. 5) - Wszystko jest teatrem - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Fuks - txt. str. 777 84'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk.:Agnieszka Krukówna, Maciej Stuhr, Janusz Gajos, Adam Ferency, Stanisława Celińska, Tomasz Dedek, Gabriela Kownacka, Dariusz Kordek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 194 "Chrzestny, chrzestna i chrześniaczek" sezon 9 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 195 "Zakaz palenia" sezon 9 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Wyjazd integracyjny - txt. str. 777 85'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2011); reż.:Przemysław Angerman; wyk.:Tomasz Kot, Jan Frycz, Katarzyna Glinka, Katarzyna Figura, Tomasz Karolak; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:35 Ranczo - odc. 123 (seria X, odc. 6) - Depresja Biskupa - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Ranczo - odc. 124 (seria X, odc. 7) - Wet za wet - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 100 (seria VIII odc. 5) - Sklep z zabawkami - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 101 (seria VIII odc. 6) - Tajemnica cmentarza - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Sfora - odc. 3/9 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Sfora - odc. 4/9 - txt. str. 777; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Szczęśliwego Nowego Jorku - txt. str. 777 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Cezary Pazura, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Janusz Gajos, Katarzyna Figura, Rafał Olbrychski, Danuta Stenka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 214 "Muszę rozgrzać Achillesa" sezon 11 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:00 Sportowe podsumowanie roku; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Hokej na lodzie - Puchar Polski: FINAŁ: GKS Tychy - Comarch Cracovia Kraków; STEREO, 16:9 11:15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Turniej mężczyzn w Gdańsku - FINAŁ; STEREO, 16:9 12:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Turniej mężczyzn w Gdańsku - FINAŁ; STEREO, 16:9 12:55 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Finał Grand Prix, Nagoja - Gala; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 Tenis ziemny - Turniej Mubadala World Tennis Championships, Abu Dhabi: Serena Williams - Jelena Ostapenko (Turniej Mubadala World Tennis Championships, Abu Dhabi: Serena Williams - Jelena Ostapenko) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2016); STEREO, 16:9 16:25 Tenis ziemny - Turniej Mubadala World Tennis Championships, Abu Dhabi - Finał (Turniej Mubadala World Tennis Championships, Abu Dhabi - Finał) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2016); STEREO, 16:9 18:05 Sportowe podsumowanie roku; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Hokej na lodzie - NHL 2017/18 (28): Winter Clasic: Buffalo Sabres - New York Rangers (NHL 2017/18 (28): Winter Clasic: Buffalo Sabres - New York Rangers) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Hokej na lodzie - NHL 2017/18 (28): Winter Clasic: Buffalo Sabres - New York Rangers (NHL 2017/18 (28): Winter Clasic: Buffalo Sabres - New York Rangers) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:55 Hokej na lodzie - NHL 2017/18 (28): Winter Clasic: Buffalo Sabres - New York Rangers (NHL 2017/18 (28): Winter Clasic: Buffalo Sabres - New York Rangers) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Darts - Mistrzostwa Świata - Finał (Mistrzostwa Świata - Finał) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018); STEREO, 16:9 00:15 Zakończenie dnia